1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, representative examples of which include a facsimile and a printer.
2. Related Art
As a recording apparatus in the related art, an ink jet printer which executes recording by ejecting ink from openings of nozzles in a recording head to a recording medium has widely been used. In such an ink jet printer, a maintenance operation of forcibly ejecting or suctioning the ink from the nozzles is periodically performed in order to prevent the ink from drying in the nozzles for ejecting the ink.
In addition, there is an ink jet printer which is provided with a waste liquid cartridge for keeping waste ink in order to absorb and store the waste ink which is ejected or suctioned during the maintenance operation (see JP-A-2009-269208). The printer disclosed in JP-A-2009-269208 is configured based on a snap-fit scheme in which the waste liquid cartridge is fitted into and detachably fixed to a cartridge accommodation unit.
The ink jet printer is configured such that the waste liquid cartridge is detached from the printer if the amount of the waste ink which is kept in the waste liquid cartridge becomes equal to or greater than a predetermined amount and a new waste liquid cartridge is attached.
Although an ink jet printer is usually used while installed on a flat installation surface, there are many cases where a small-sized light ink jet printer with mobility is arranged in postures other than a horizontal posture during carriage or usage of the ink jet printer. Furthermore, and there are many cases where vibration or impact due to dropping is applied thereto during the carriage or the like.
If an ink cartridge or a waste liquid cartridge is attached to the ink jet printer with mobility based on a snap-fit scheme, there is a concern in that an engagement state between a cartridge accommodation unit and the ink cartridge or the waste liquid cartridge is released due to the impact at the time of dropping or the vibration during the carriage. If the engagement state is released, there is a concern in that a part of the ink or the waste ink kept in the ink cartridge or the waste liquid cartridge bleeds and that not only the cartridge accommodation unit but also the inside and the outside of other parts in the ink jet printer are contaminated by the ink or the waste ink.
According to a scheme for the ink jet apparatus with mobility, in which the ink cartridge or the waste liquid cartridge is fixed to the printer with screws or the like, it is necessary to prepare a tool for replacing the ink cartridge or the waste liquid cartridge, and there is a concern in that it is not possible to quickly replace the ink cartridge or the waste liquid cartridge.